Gemini
Gemini was the first heavyweight clusterbot in Robot Wars, created by Team Mace. The two robots went into the arena attached by a rear magnet. Upon the battle starting, the robots would pull apart and act as individuals. Each robot had a powerful flipping arm. Gemini competed in Series 4 and Series 5, but did not enjoy much success in the main series, dropping out in the Heat Final and Second Round respectively. However, it did win the Pinball competition, the Best Design Award and the Most Original Entry in Series 4. The team had previously entered Series 2 and 3 with Mace. In Series 4, the team found that the Gemini twins had the tendency to wheely and sometimes fall onto their backs if they accelerated too fast. Though they could easily self-right, they were vulnerable for the few seconds that their fronts were off the ground. For Extreme 1 onwards, the team added a bar to the back of each machine to improve their balance so they wouldn't wheely anymore. However, the wheely bars created a serious design flaw; the twins were not 100% immune to being flipped onto their backs, and if they were to be, it would be impossible for them to self-right. This saw Gemini lose battles in surprising fashion to Napalm and Reactor 2. Appearances in Merchandise *Gemini/Minibot Robot History Series 4 The 8th seeded Gemini caused quite a stir when they first appeared in the arena. As battle was commenced, the Gemini twins split apart. Most of the battle was Tornado ramming Kater Killer around, but both of the twins got good flips in on Kater Killer and Tornado, and one of the flips caused Kater Killer to become immobilised. The second round heralded Gemini's strongest performance, where the two of them hurled The Creature around the arena, before double teaming it and using their flippers simultaneously to throw The Creature from the arena. However, in the heat final, Tornado isolated one of the twins, ramming it into submission on an arena spike. One of the twins was immobilised, and the rule of clusterbots meant that Tornado had won the battle. This made Gemini the highest seeded robot in Series 4 that made it to the semi-finals the previous year to not ''make it in Series 4. Gemini later competed in the Pinball Championship. It cleared up the leaderboard, coming in first place with a score of 255. They hit nearly everything in the arena, as both twins were allowed to attack different targets. They team recruited the Turner sisters to fight in the Celebrity Special, and defeated Killertron convincingly. However, they were on top for the first part of the battle against Diotoir, but despite the calls of the Turner sisters to leave Diotoir on its back, the Gemini twins righted Diotoir, but then broke down, leaving Diotoir to progress through. Despite their little success in the main competition, the clusterbot design won them the Awards for Best Design and Most Original Entry. Extreme 1 Gemini lost in the first round of the All-Stars to Razer after one of the robots had its wheel punctured, even though they managed to flip Razer. In the Mayhem battle one of the twins was flipped by Napalm and got caught on the rear wheel added to stop it doing wheelies. The other robot attempted to flip it back over but misjudged the flip and got itself stuck on the rear wheel as well, so the twins were eliminated along with The Spider. Series 5 The twins returned from their Series 4 disappointment to be seeded 18th and sailed through their first round battle. Ruf Ruf Dougal's kevlar coating was blown away by the CO2 gas vents on the arena floor prior to the dog being tipped on its side before Sir Killalot lifted it out of the arena. In the second round against Reactor 2, one of the robots got stuck on the new addition for Gemini in series 5 - the wheelie bar. After the other part of the robot helped it to self right, both halves got stuck, and surprisingly, they were counted out of Robot Wars Series 5. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Mace *Series 3: Entered with Mace 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design winners Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:All-Star Robots